


The lord and his bug

by JesusChristsuzIe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Kwami Swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesusChristsuzIe/pseuds/JesusChristsuzIe
Summary: Sorry i know this is really short and has like no plot whatsoever but you know. Thank you for reading❤





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien arrived home after hours of standing and smiling and posing infront of bright hot lights. He sighed and jumped onto his bed. He sat for a few minutes scrolling through his phone, before throwing it haphazardly onto his bedside table. It was in that moment that he noticed the box sitting on his desk. It looked like an antique, with oriental patterns covering the outside, but the condition made it seem brand new. He wondered vaguely if his father had gotten it for him, maybe a thank you for all the modelling he did. But he quickly dismissed the idea as he remembered how many if his birthdays his father had forgotten. He slowly crossed his room and gingerly picked the box up. When he opened the box, a bright light temporarily blinded him and he threw an arm over his face to protect his eyes. When he opened his eyes again, the box was on the floor and two earrings had rolled out. Now he knew his father hadn't bought it for him, he would never let Adrien pierce his ears. He looked up and saw a large red bug-like creature was staring back at him. He yelled and fell backwards, landing roughly on his backside. The creature smiled sympathetically at him and held out a tiny red paw for him to shake. He took it between his finger and thumb and stood up quickly, before scooping up the box and earrings in his hands. He held them out to the creature, it only laughed and shook its head, pushing his hand back towards him.

"They're for you. They're yours now."

"But. . . What are they? What are you?"

"I'm Tikki. I'm the ladybug kwami and this is the ladybug miraculous. The butterfly miraculous has been stolen and the ladybug and black cat miraculous's have been called upon to get it back. You, Adrien, have been chosen to wield the ladybug miraculous."

She spoke in a high pitched voice that Adrien related to a toddler, or young child. He found it quite endearing. He didn't even ask how she knew his name. Now he had gotten over his initial shock, he supposed she was quite cute. She had rather large eyes and her head was huge in proportion to her body. Her antennae were stuck straight up in excitement.

"Um ok. Do- do you eat?"

"Yes, I only need food after you have used lucky charm, your special power. I do, however, like to eat at other times, like people."

"What do you eat? It's not like bones or anything?"

Adrien cringed slightly, embarrassed at his lack of knowledge. Tikki laughed.

"No, I prefer chocolate chip cookies. It would help if you carried a stash of cookies on you, in case of an emergency."

"Um ok. Well, how do I, you know, use the miraculous?"

Tikki picked the earrings up out of Adrien's hand and clipped them onto his ears. He didn't feel any pain like he expected, he actually couldn't feel anything. It was as if the earrings had fused to his skin.

"Now all you have to say is 'Tikki spot's on!'"

Adrien went to say it, but Tikki stopped him, pressing a tiny paw to his mouth.

"Only when the miraculous is needed. Your special power is lucky charm. Once you have used it, you will have five minutes before you transform back. In which case, my energy will have run out and I'll need something to eat. You have two other powers. One is the miraculous cure. You use this at the end of the battle, you throw the object into the air and it repairs all the damage from the battle. The other is when you purify the akuma. You use your yo-yo, your weapon, to capture it and purify the akuma. This is one of the most important parts. Its stops the akuma from multiplying and harming anyone else."

Adrien chuckled and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"That's kind of a lot to take in."

"Don't worry, it won't take you long to get the hang of it. Now you'll have to be careful. No one can know your identity."

She slipped into his jacket pocket, giving him an encouraging smile. The small weight near his chest was strangely comforting. Adrien crossed his room and stood infront of a large mirror. He stared worryingly at his ears. His dad would flip if he walked into his next photoshoot with earrings. He tried to cover them with his hair, but it continued to stick out at precarious angles, showing off his earrings very clearly. No matter what he did they shined brightly at him, big black spots on his ears. He sighed, he'd figure out what to do later. He flopped down onto his bed. He rolled over and fell asleep, still in his clothes from the photoshoot.

....

Marinette stumbled into her room. She was exhausted. She'd been down in the bakery with her parents all day. Her feet were killing her and all she wanted to do was curl up on her bed and go to sleep, but then she saw a strange box on her desk. She knew for a fact it hadn't been there when she had gone down that morning and she didn't see her parents having an opportunity to slip it in here, what with the bakery being so busy. She suspected it might be a family heirloom, from her mother's side, due to the patterns decorating the sides of the box. She opened the box and a bright light caused her to yelp. She ducked behind her desk chair and peeked over the top, so only her eyes were visible. The box sat innocently on her desk, a ring glinting at her on the soft velvet pillow. She looked up and saw a black blob floating in mid air. It looked at her with bright green eyes and smiled.

"Hey."

She let out a louder scream and fell to the floor with a loud crash. Her parents called up a muffled are you ok and, when she answered, she did her best to feign nonchalance. She stood up slowly, and backed away into the corner of the room, staring disdainfully at the creature floating in the middle of her room.

"What are you? Some kind of weird rat thing? Is that what you are? A weird species of rat that I don't know about?"

The creature laughed and she narrowed her eyes. He looked back at her with a smirk.

"Wow. Ok, I wasn't sure about you at first, but I can see this is going to be fun. No I'm not a rat. I'm a kwami and this," He floated over to the box and held the ring in his small paws. "is the black cat miraculous. It has been called upon to recover the butterfly miraculous yada yada yada. Anyway here you go."

He tossed the ring to her, which she thankfully caught. She turned it over in her hand, suspiciously, it didn't look special. Did the thing- kwami- say it was a miraculous? What the hell was that anyway? It glinted innocently at her. She slipped it onto her finger. Although it was initially to big for her, the ring shrunk to fit her finger, so it didn't slip off.

"So . . . What does it do?"

"It gives you the powers of the black cat, duh."

The thing- kwami- said it as if it was common knowledge, as if everybody knew what a miraculous was and did. Marinette decided she didn't like its tone.

"Yeah, ok, but what does that mean?"

"It means that when you have the ring on and say the words to transform, you get powers. Your main power is cataclysm. It means you can destroy anything you touch. You only have five minutes after you use it and you can only use it once. So, you know, be careful. But you can do other stuff too."

"And. . . What are the words to transform?"

"Plagg, claws out."

"What's Plagg mean?"

"Me."

"Oh."

Marinette began to panic. She wasn't cut out to be a hero. The thing- Plagg- had said it himself. If he wasn't sure about her, how could she be. She began twisting the ring nervously around her finger. She looked at the creature- Plagg- uneasily.

"No."

For the first time since he had appeared, Plagg looked nervous.

"No? You can't say no!"

"Why not?"

"Because! You just can't!"

"Well, that's not fair. I think I should be allowed an out, if I want one."

"Well, you're already wearing the ring, can't go back now."

Plagg crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue at Marinette, before turning away from her.

"Then I'll just take it off."

When Plagg turned around he saw Marinette about to pull the ring off her finger and shouted.

"No!"

She stopped.

"Please, we need you. One of the other miraculous's has gone missing. You have been chosen to help recover it. You won't be doing it alone, the ladybug miraculous wielder will help you, but please. We need you. The butterfly kwami, Nooroo, he's in danger please, I, he-"

Plagg faltered. Marinette saw tears welling in his large eyes and suddenly felt incredibly guilty. She crossed the room and put a tentative hand around his small body. She held him against her cheek and nuzzled his face. His fur was velvety and comforting.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

She whispered and continued cradling him to her face. They stayed this way for some time, before Plagg sniffed and pushed away from her. He crossed his arms and looked away.

"Yes, well." She put a finger behind his ear and scratched, she was rewarded with a small purr and giggled.

"I'm sorry. I know what it's like to lose someone you care about. I'll help you to try and get him back."

"Thank you."

Plagg quickly pressed his cheek to her's in appreciation, before staring at her matter of factly.

"Just so you know, I'm gonna need some food."

"Oh! What do yo-"

"Cheese. Camembert to he exact. And none of that cheap processed stuff, I only eat top quality cheese."

Marinette raised an eyebrow and turned away, heading downstairs.

"Yes, well, until I can get you top quality cheese, you'll have to make do with cheesecake."

She went downstairs and Plagg settled himself on her bed. He curled up on her pillow and settled in for the night. When she returned, he was fast asleep and purring slightly. She placed the plat next to him and sat down at her desk, continuing a design she had started earlier, trying bot to think about what the future might hold


	2. Chapter 2

"Well. That was shit."

"Adrien!"

Tikki gave him a playful glare and they both giggled. His mood quickly dropped as he remembered his afternoon. He was shit, to say the least. He could barely figure out how to use his yo-yo and at one point, he had actually managed to trap himself in it. He didn't even know how. It was even worse that people had been filming. He was never usually camera shy, but this was different. People's lives were in his hands. It was a matter of life and death and he had royally fucked up. He logged on to his computer and everywhere he went, all he could find was the footage of his fail. He sighed and let his head drop with a loud groan.

"Oh my God! Adrien! Are you ok?"

He could feel her cookie crumbs dropping on to his neck. He responded with another loud pitiful groan. It made it all the worse when he saw how graceful his partner was. He vaguely wondered how long she had been training. He had to admit, she was slightly distracting. Well, very distracting. It wasn't his fault! He was a teenage boy and he wasn't blind. He sighed and raised his head. He groaned again as he scrolled through the pictures. Even from the way he stood, you could tell he was a novice. Adrien cringed as he played back the speech he had made. Earlier it had sounded so heroic and noble. Now it just sounded stupid. Adrien shut off his computer and flopped down into his bed. Tikki flew over and pressed her cheek to his, it was warm and comforting.

....

Marinette was on cloud nine. She landed gracefully on her bed, before a green light enveloped her and Plagg flew out of her ring. She squealed.

"That was amazing! I don't know why I was so worried! My powers were so amazing! I can't believe that I just did that! Oh my God!"

Plagg just smirked and flew over to the plate of cheesecake on her bedside table. He lounged lazily in the air and chucked the entire thing in his mouth. She squealed again and Plagg winced at the noise. She pulled up the newsfeed from that day and admired her lithe form. She hadn't really had a chance to see her costume and was now able appreciate it's detailed design. The entire costume was made of black leather. Green piping ran along her cuffs, the tops of her boots and around her waist. Fake ears stuck out on top of head and her hair had been transformed into a long plait that swung out behind her like a tail. The whites of her eyes had turned green, along with the irises, her pupils were slitted and cat like. She had to admit she looked pretty cool. She squealed once more and Plagg shot her a glare.

"So. . . You're in love with the bug."

"What? No! No, I'm not- how could you even say- how did you even get to that?"

Plagg gestured to her computer, on which Marinette had already saved her partner as her screensaver. Marinette tossed a pillow at him, which he dodged with ease.

"Shut up! You didn't hear the speech he made."

"Yes I did. You've played it back at least a thousand times."

"Oh what, like you've never been in love."

Plagg didn't respond, instead he floated over to Marinette and settled himself in one of her pigtails. It was weirdly comforting for both of them. To Marinette mostly because it meant she knew where he was.

....

 

Marinette ran into class, out of breath and slightly sweaty. She shot a quick wave to her best friend, before trying to enter the classroom as inconspicuously as possible. She did not, however, go unnoticed and had gained a detention. She could hear Plagg's snickers from her pigtail and gave her hair a sharp tug. She slipped in beside Alya who gave her a sympathetic smile, tried to focus on whatever was being said. She slumped in her seat and tried her best to ignore Plagg's whispers.

....

Adrien sighed. He'd been in the park for hours, smiling and posing. He'd missed the entire school day. Adrien groaned. He had really been hoping to go today, if only to see Marinette. He sighed dreamily. Marinette. The lights were uncomfortably hot and he had developed a headache. He had, fortunately, been given a break and was now strolling around the park. Not too far away though, he had learned the consequences of that the hard way. He looked up and saw Marinette standing before him. Her fringe was slightly damp and stuck to her forehead from the heat. She held a bag from her bakery in her hand, which she thrust quickly into his arms.

"Here. Nino mentioned that you had a photoshoot today, so I thought you could use a little pick me up."

"Thank you so much Marinette, you are an angel."

She giggled and blushed and Adrien thought his heart might explode. He hoped to God that she hadn't seen his pathetic display from the day before.

"Bye Adrien."

She tossed a wave over her shoulders and walked away. All Adrien could was smile hopelessly after her, before returning to the photoshoot. He hid the bag under a pile of discarded clothes and ran to the makeshift stage. He continued the photoshoot for the next three hours, tuning out the photographer's enthused shouts, remembering only Marinette's shy grin. When he finally got home, he was exhausted. He was slightly ashamed at how much energy smiling and standing took put of him, considering he was supposed to be a superhero. He sat down at his desk and groaned. He usually liked his physics homework, any homework really, it reminded him of how he was finally able to go to school. Finally allowed some freesome. And Marinette. But right now, all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball, cover himself in blankets and go to sleep. He opened his books, took out his worksheets and settled in for a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i know this is really short and has like no plot whatsoever but you know. Thank you for reading❤


End file.
